Dominant Display
by FF Writer27
Summary: Yoosung is sick of being underestimated by his girlfriend MC, and everyone else in the RFA. Pretty explicit stuff and some BDSM. Yoosung/MC


_Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fic in Mystic Messenger (hopefully more will follow). I just started playing this game recently, and damn it has taken over my life. Naturally, after playing the game, I decided to see if there were any good fics written. Let me say, I was not disappointed! All of the different fics I read actually inspired me to try and write my own. I wrote this particular story because I wondered what Yoosung would be like if he was more assertive/aggressive. Don't get me wrong, he's totally adorable. I just wanted to explore what it'd be like if he took charge. Anyway, I've rambled enough already. I hope you enjoy the story._

 ** _Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger isn't mine. Le sigh._**

* * *

Yoosung knew everyone in the RFA treated him like a kid, even his girlfriend MC. He hated that no one took him seriously; they always talked about how "cute" they thought he was whenever he tried to be.

Sitting in his room in the middle of his bed, blond bangs covered his eyes. The darkness of the room was interrupted by the computer glowing on the desk, LOLOL long forgotten. He felt conflicted; MC was his first girlfriend and he loved her deeply. She felt the same way about him, and she always let him know. He'd blush and stutter out one of his pet names for her. She always responded with a smile and called him adorable.

However, something felt off…

They'd been intimate a few times already, and MC would always tell him what a good job he did in satisfying her. He'd always follow her lead, making sure to satisfy her needs before his own. She'd run her fingers through his hair gently, but would barely make eye contact with him.

Yoosung had asked her if there was anything he could do to be a better boyfriend and lover, but MC would always tell him no and quickly change the subject. He'd always let it go, but it always bugged him that she'd refuse to stay on the subject longer. He felt as if she was hiding something from him.

The blond would always tell himself MC was the only person who'd be open with him; there's no way she'd keep any secrets from him. After everything they went through when she first joined the RFA and all the secrets that emerged, he didn't want to have to deal with any more secrets.

Deciding to just keep a watchful eye on his girlfriend to see if there was anything that could alert him to what could be bothering her, Yoosung tried to let go of his concerns.

* * *

The first time he began to notice MC act a bit differently was when they were visiting Jumin. Arriving at his office, the couple noticed he was flanked on either side of his desk by secretaries bombarding him with paperwork and talking nonstop as he signed the mountains of paperwork already occupying his desk. The couple noticed that Jumin gripped his pen tightly in annoyance, his eyes covered by dark bangs.

"Enough," Jumin said firmly as he raised his head, grey eyes blazing. "Leave."

The secretaries immediately scurried out of the office, fear moving their feet very quick. MC's breath hitched at his authoritative tone, and a very faint whimper escaped her. Yoosung thought she might've found Jumin a bit scary in that moment and held her hand firmly. Her eyes shot to his violet ones, and he mustered a reassuring smile. She gave a slight smile in return as they approached the chairs in front of the executive's desk.

"Why are you here?" asked Jumin as he returned to signing the papers at his desk.

"Can't we just visit one of our good friends?" replied Yoosung with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I'm busy," was the curt answer, not looking up from his task. "If you don't need anything else, leave."

"But—" began Yoosung.

" _Leave_ ," Jumin said in his dominant business tone.

MC let out a soft moan and clenched her legs together, and Jumin was the only one to notice. Eyes darkening slightly, he bore his eyes into her brown ones. Pink dusted her cheeks and she broke eye contact, her thighs rubbing slightly against each other. A smirk graced Jumin's lips as he turned to Yoosung. It faded as quickly as it came.

"As you can see, I'm quite busy. I'm sorry, but we will have to talk another time," said Jumin.

"Fine, we'll get out of your hair," said Yoosung sullenly. "Let's go MC."

Looking as if she just came out of a trance, the brunette got up and followed Yoosung to the door. Jumin's eyes followed her retreating figure. The information he just learned about MC made his smirk return to his face.

* * *

The second time Yoosung noticed MC act differently was when they went to Zen's apartment to celebrate the new role he got for a musical. The silver haired man was doing his usual spiel about his good looks and talent, making them roll their eyes amusedly.

"MC, care to help me with my lines?" Zen asked with a glint in his red eyes.

"Sure, why not," she replied mocking exasperation.

Handing MC a copy of his script, Zen showed her the scene they were going to rehearse. Nodding to him to begin, MC looked at her lines.

Getting himself into character, Zen closed his eyes. When he opened them, he stared into MC's eyes with a sharp gaze and emotionless face. Her brown eyes stared into his darkened red ones, and her breathing became labored.

"S-Sir, I don't think this is a good idea," MC said breathily as she repeated the words from the script.

Taking an imposing step toward her, Zen tilted her head to meet his hard eyes.

"This is something you cannot refuse woman," came his gravelly tone as he brought his face close to hers.

She moaned so quietly, Zen thought he imagined hearing it.

"Careful," he rasped. "You don't want to disturb the _beast_ do you?"

A ragged breath fanned against his lips. Quirking one side of his mouth into a smirk, he stepped away from MC feeling quite smug. Jumin was right, and having this information made Zen fight down an erection trying to form in his loose sweatpants.

* * *

Yoosung definitely knew something was off with his girlfriend when they hung out with Seven. The red head was his usual jokey self, and the three of them were enjoying watching TV at his house. The couple still couldn't get used to all of his security systems just to get into the house, but they were getting better at answering the gate's questions. Arabic was really hard to master.

Getting up to grab a drink, MC excused herself to the kitchen to help herself to a Ph.D. Pepper. Golden eyes followed her, and a devious smile graced Seven's lips. Yoosung was so enraptured by the show on the television that he didn't hear Seven come up with an excuse to get up from the couch.

Time to see if Zen and Jumin were right.

Seven found MC rummaging in the fridge, having trouble finding the drink she wanted. His eyes turned predatory, and he slunk quietly through the kitchen until he was right behind her.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" he asked lightly, causing MC to jump.

"D-Damn it Luciel, you scared me!" MC exclaimed as she slapped his shoulder.

Realizing his proximity to her person, MC tried to back away. Seven was a bit too close for comfort. His eyes followed her movement and he took a purposeful step toward her. She continued to back up until she hit the counter. Caging her in with his arms, Seven looked into her confused brown eyes.

"W-What are you d-doing?" MC stuttered.

"I learned something quite interesting," Seven replied airily, keeping the same nonchalant attitude their group was used to.

She turned away from his intense golden stare, feeling overwhelmed for some reason. Seven frowned a bit at her profile. This wouldn't do.

" _Look at me when I'm talking to you_ ," Seven said harshly as he forced her to look at him again.

"Y-Yes sir," was her shaky reply. Brown eyes widened as she realized her response.

His eyes glazed over with lust at her reaction, then he smiled evilly.

"Ah… so it is true," Seven cooed as he traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "You want to be dominated, don't you?"

She moaned inadvertently, and tore her eyes away from the man in front of her. A bright blush dusted her cheeks as she tried to steady her breath.

"Yoosung doesn't know, does he?" Seven asked smugly as he backed away from her.

"N-No…" answered MC. Her hands were holding on to the counter to keep herself standing.

"Why not?" he questioned curiously.

"Because…" she began, unsure how to explain herself. "Yoosung is so timid and innocent. I don't want to scare him away by telling him my true desires."

"Yoosung is cute," Seven agreed, "but he is your boyfriend. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to write him off."

She considered the man in front of her for a minute. He did have a point. However, her fear of Yoosung's reaction outweighed the logic in Seven's words.

"You're right," MC began. "But I don't think it's a good idea. He's always depending on me to lead, and I don't want him to be uncomfortable."

"Well," begins Seven, "if you won't tell him, I won't try to convince you otherwise."

He approached her slim figure again. MC's breathing hitched as Seven stood in front of her at his full height. He tilted her chin upward to meet his eyes.

"But if you decide you want to explore this side of you more," he continued huskily, "I would be _more_ than happy to help."

A stuttering moan from the brunette was his answer. Knowing that they'd already spent too much time in the kitchen, Seven walked away from her and back toward the living room.

Yoosung was sitting on the couch, still enraptured by the show playing on the television. Seeing his girlfriend walk back to the couch without her drink on shaky legs made him suspicious. He stood up and walked to her, helping her back to her seat.

"Are you okay MC?" he asked with concern.

"F-Fine honey," she replied with a small smile. "Just feeling a little dizzy is all."

Seeing the smug look on Seven's face, Yoosung looked back at his girlfriend with a quirked brow. She was hiding something, and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Deciding to leave school early to surprise MC, the blond sneaked into his apartment. MC stayed over the night before, and he knew she'd still be there. Treading very lightly on the carpeted floor, he heard the brunette's voice coming from his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could see she was talking on the phone. He didn't want to interrupt her call in case it was RFA related, but what he heard kept him from turning back.

"Jaehee, I love Yoosung, I really do," said MC into her phone. "But I don't think he can handle the type of relationship I want."

Violet eyes widened and he covered his mouth to suppress the gasp that tried to escape. What was she saying?

"He always wants me to take the lead, but that isn't what I want," MC sighed. "I want to be led; to be dominated... But I don't think he can do that. He's so cute and innocent. I don't want to scare him away voicing my thoughts."

There was a pause as she listened to what Jaehee was saying on the phone.

"That's the same thing Seven said," MC replied with a sigh. "But I think it'd probably be best… if I didn't say anything. I know he knows something is wrong, but I don't think I can bring myself to tell him."

Yoosung felt anger beginning to take over. Did she really underestimate him that much? Was she really going to keep a _secret_ from him after all they'd been through? The blond's anger peaked, and he threw open the door to his bedroom. The slam of the door against the wall startled MC and she dropped her phone.

"MC? Hello?" called Jaehee's voice.

"Hang up," said Yoosung as he stared at his girlfriend hard.

"Y-Yoosung, you're home earlier than I expected," MC said as her voice quaked. "I—"

"Hang. Up. NOW!" Yoosung yelled.

Flinching at the blond's yell, MC fumbled around for her phone. Finally finding it, she hung up and stared at Yoosung with fearful eyes. Just how much had he heard?

"H-Honey, how long have you been here?" she asked as she tried to regain her composure.

"Long enough," was his answer through gritted teeth.

The blond stalked slowly toward the woman sitting on his bed. She wanted to shrink away from him, but the hardness of his purple eyes kept her rooted to the spot. Stopping in front of her at his full height, MC felt intimidation and fear wash over her in waves. She'd forgotten how tall he was since he tended to slouch a lot.

He grabbed her wrist harshly, and she winced at the slight pain as she was dragged to her feet. Yoosung wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Releasing her wrist, he grabbed her chin forcefully and made her face him. MC averted her gaze from his, overwhelmed by the anger she saw in his eyes. She was used to the happy, bright look they usually had.

"MC, look at me," Yoosung said as he gripped her chin harsher.

"I-I can't…" said MC as she closed her eyes to hide the tears she knew were beginning to form.

" _LOOK AT ME!_ " he roared.

She recoiled slightly before opening her eyes to stare at her boyfriend. She didn't know what to do as his hard gaze unblinkingly met hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily. "I'm—"

"I don't want to hear it," he interrupted curtly. "So you want me to dominate you huh?"

The blush that bloomed on her face gave Yoosung his answer, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

"Answer me," he growled as his grip on her tightened.

"Y-Yes…" she answers embarrassedly, trying to turn her head away.

"I thought I told you to look at me," he said as he aggressively threaded his hand through her brown hair.

He yanked the brown tresses, eliciting a moan from her. Violet eyes stared hard at the woman he was holding. He could still feel the anger boiling his blood, but looking at how MC's brown eyes began to glaze over with lust as he tightened his hold on her hair made his own lust flare to life.

"Y-Yoosung…" she breathed wantonly.

His dick began to stiffen. _This_ was the kind of reaction he kept trying to get from her whenever they had sex.

Using his hold on her hair to angle her head how he wanted, Yoosung crashed their lips together. His kiss was forceful and unforgiving. MC could barely breathe, but she didn't want him to stop. The blond forced his tongue into her mouth and groaned as he made contact with hers. A whimper erupted from her throat as she let him ravage her mouth. This was exactly what she wanted and could feel her legs become shaky.

Pulling his mouth away from MC's, Yoosung tugged on her bottom lip harshly with his teeth before letting go. A breathy moan rewarded him for his action, and a feral growl emanated from his chest. Yoosung released his grip on MC, and she nearly collapsed. Before she could, he pushed her onto the bed harshly. He towered over her, arms crossed in front of him with a scowl marring his features.

"Take off your clothes." Not a request, but a cold demand.

MC's breathing became labored as her shaky hands pulled the tank top she was wearing over her head, revealing her bra. Her hands fumbled slightly with the drawstring to the shorts she was wearing, but she finally removed them to show the matching panties. A wet spot was prominent on her underwear and Yoosung couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Underwear too," he said flatly.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, MC found that her hands weren't cooperating with her as she tried to remove her bra. Yoosung's scowl deepened. Wanting to please him, she refocused herself and successfully unclasped her bra. After sliding the garment off, her hands trailed down her stomach until they reached her panties. Seeing Yoosung's eyes narrow slightly, she slowly pulled her wet panties off and tossed them aside.

Finally fully naked to Yoosung's violet stare, MC squirmed as the urge to cover herself crept up her spine. Without realizing, her hands moved to cover her breasts.

" _Don't_ ," was the sharp reaction to her subconscious movement.

Her cunt throbbed violently at how assertive her boyfriend was being, and she slowly dropped her arms to her sides. Yoosung's eyes looked over every dip and curve on MC's body. His dick felt very restricted in his pants and he wanted some relief.

"Up," he commanded.

Slowly, MC sat upright and came face to face with Yoosung's tented pants. Staring down at her with narrowed eyes, he barked his next command.

"Suck it."

The brunette raised shaky hands to the button of his jeans and made short work of undoing it and the zipper. She slowly pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluid movement, finally releasing Yoosung's long cock. A sigh of relief escapes his lips.

With this new Yoosung in front of her, it felt as if she was looking at his dick for the first time. It was slightly thick and smooth, precum beading at the reddened head. MC looked up to see his purple eyes staring at her expectantly.

"Well?" he asked as he pushed his dick toward her pouty lips.

Opening her mouth, MC's tongue darted out to give the turgid length a slow lick from his balls to the precum collecting at the head. A groan of approval left Yoosung's lips and it spurred her on. Opening wider, she began to take him into her mouth. She felt the blond's hands weave their way into her hair as she slowly slid down the length of his dick.

"Yeah… just like that," whispered Yoosung as his eyes slid shut. "Take all of it in."

MC did her best to oblige him, but she couldn't quite make it to the base. Yoosung felt her sliding back up, her tongue languidly licking the underside and he grunted.

"I said to take all of it," he said gruffly.

Using the hold he had on her hair, he shoved her mouth back down on his dick before she could release it. MC's eyes widened in surprise as he forced his dick as far into her mouth as he could. He began to rut into her mouth roughly, groaning and grunting wildly.

"Good girl, take my dick all the way," he moaned as her teeth lightly scraped against him.

She could barely breathe, but the way he was fucking her face was turning her on so badly. She moaned around his cock and received a deep growl in return. Her pussy was soaking the spot on the bed she sat on, and one of her hands began to make its way to her dripping sex.

"I didn't tell you to touch yourself," Yoosung reprimanded sternly.

Brown eyes met purple, and Yoosung couldn't help the groan that left him as he looked down at his girlfriend with her mouth stretched open by his dick. MC moved her hand away from her aching pussy and gripped the sheet beneath her firmly. Satisfied with her response, Yoosung began to slowly pump himself in and out of her mouth again.

"Nngh… a-ahh… that's good," he panted out as his rhythm increased once more.

MC did her best to take what he was giving her, but she could feel herself gagging slightly. It seemed to turn the blond on more, and his thrusting became more erratic. Feeling his cock twitch and spasm in her mouth, she knew his orgasm was approaching.

"F-Fuck…" he grunted. "I-I'm gonna cum… You better drink all of it."

Moaning at his command, MC prepared herself to receive it. After a few hard pumps, Yoosung moaned her name loudly and shoved her head down to the base of his dick as his seed spurted out. She choked around his member as she did her best to drink down what he gave her. He shuddered slightly as he pulled his dick out of her mouth with an obscene pop. The brunette coughed a bit and gulped down some much needed air, a bit of his semen sliding down the side of her lip.

Yoosung stared down at the woman before him, her quaking form radiating lust as her eyes met his again. MC rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve the strong ache she felt and whimpered. The blond felt his member coming back to attention.

"Lie back and open your legs," Yoosung commanded.

Doing as she was told, MC spread her legs as her back made contact with the bed. Her cunt was dripping relentlessly, a damp area pooling on the sheet. Yoosung's eyes hungrily trailed from her face down to her most private area, a possessive growl passing his lips. He climbed onto the bed and caged her with his body. The look of anger mixed with a need to possess every part of MC was clear in his eyes, and the woman beneath him took an unsteady breath.

"I know you were looking at the other RFA members," Yoosung hissed. "I know they turned you on. You wanted them more than me didn't you?"

"N-No… never," MC replied shakily. Judging from how his eyes narrowed to slits, she knew he was not satisfied with her answer.

"Don't lie to me…" he threatened. "You wanted them to fuck you senseless didn't you?"

A whimper escaped her mouth as his dirty words washed over her.

"Y-Yes," she answered shamefully.

MC had fantasized on more than one occasion about one of the other RFA members making her submit. She knew they'd do all the right things to make her reach the peaks she thought Yoosung would never able to. But looking at her boyfriend now, she didn't know what he had in store for her.

Yoosung sneered at her before lowering his lips to her ear. Biting her lobe roughly, he spoke harshly.

"You're just a little slut aren't you?"

MC moaned in response.

"You belong to me and me _only_ ," he declared as one of his hands made its way to her throat. "Do you understand?"

He applied a small amount of pressure and MC felt as if she was going to cum from his actions alone.

"Y-Yes…" she breathed.

"Yes, what?" he questioned as he squeezed a little more.

"Yes, sir," came the strained response.

Loosening his grip slightly, Yoosung kissed her roughly. He bit her lip sharply and forced his tongue into her mouth. MC was pliant under him, and the powerful feeling of dominating the woman under him was becoming intoxicating. The hand at her throat moved to the back of her head and gripped the hair at her nape tightly, and she groaned lustfully in response. His other hand moved to one of her breasts and harshly tugged at the hardened nipple.

"Ahh…" MC moaned as she ripped her mouth away from Yoosung's.

The blond's mouth moved down to her neck and bit down hard. MC's back arched off of the bed as an erotic scream erupted from her and she shook violently. Moving his head to look down at the woman before him, he realized she came. Her eyes fluttered open and Yoosung stared into them.

He couldn't believe how responsive MC was being. He was never able to get those kinds of reactions out of her before. There were even times he knew she didn't cum when they had sex. To have her come undone with just his aggressiveness and touching made him feel more like a man than anything else ever did.

"Cumming just from me touching you? What a dirty girl you are," chided Yoosung.

MC let out a small whine as he pinched her nipple once more. The sensation bordered on painful and she squirmed. He got to his knees and peered down his nose at her writhing form.

"Bend over," he commanded.

MC exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding and did as she was told. Yoosung pushed her upper body down so her ass could sit higher up in the air. Staring at him questioningly with one eye, she shivered as his hand ran from the top of her back down to the swell of her ass. It was a soft touch, belying what Yoosung actually had in store.

"You need to be punished princess," he said gruffly.

Without warning, his large hand swatted her left cheek. A surprised yelp was her reaction as the sting from the slap set in.

"You…"

Slap.

"Are…"

Slap.

" _MINE!_ "

 _Slap._

MC's head was thrashing back and forth as the slaps alternated between each cheek. She was screaming in ecstasy and Yoosung felt like he was going to explode from how responsive she was. Lining up his weeping cock with her constantly dripping cunt, he shoved himself into her to the hilt.

"AHH~" MC yelled as she threw her head back.

The walls of her pussy fluttered around him, and Yoosung's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He set a hard and unforgiving pace, a bruising grip on her hips as he rammed into her.

"Y-Yoosung… f-fuck…" MC screamed as his thrusts became more violent.

"Ugh… I'm… gonna—fuck!—make you remember… shit… who you… b-belong to," Yoosung ground out between his teeth.

His words were punctuated by particularly hard thrusts. He planned on making her cum again, and again, and again until she looked at no one but him. Until her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of him and how no one else would satisfy her like he could. Thinking of how she looked at the other RFA members made his pace even more unmerciful, and sobbing moans were all that were heard from MC. The pleasure was becoming too much for her to bear.

She lost track of how many times she'd came already; his wasn't gentle in the rubbing of her g-spot and she felt her voice become hoarse from how rough Yoosung was fucking her. She clenched the walls of her cunt intentionally, and she heard a growl from behind her. She kept her muscles tight around Yoosung's dick and felt every twitch as it rubbed inside of her.

"Ah… so good… fuck you're so tight," he groaned. He could feel his balls tightening up.

Wrapping his hand around her long brown hair, Yoosung yanked her up against his chest and bit down hard on her shoulder. His other hand traveled down to her clit and mercilessly rubbed it as the pumping of his hips became erratic. MC felt like her sanity was going to snap as her body prepared for yet another orgasm.

"Y-Yoo… SUNG!" screamed MC as her orgasm crashed over her, her vision going blank.

The tightness of her pussy became too much for Yoosung and with an animalistic cry, he spilled himself inside of her. Pulling out with a satisfied grunt, he released his hold on MC's hair and she fell forward, completely sated. Lying down next to her, Yoosung brought her close to him and tucked her head under his.

"Wow…" was all MC could say aloud.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Yoosung as he stroked her arm.

"In the best way," replied MC hoarsely. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Why didn't you just tell me about this?" he asked quietly.

"I was afraid…" she began. "I thought you'd freak out on me and leave."

"MC, you have to know that I'm here to listen if you have any troubles," Yoosung replied. "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry," said MC. "I really am."

Yoosung softly kissed the top of her head, forgiving her. She was only doing what she thought was best to keep him happy, he supposed. Though if he were honest, he probably would've done the same thing because he wanted to keep MC with him always.

"Is it safe to say that this dominant display will be happening more often?" she asked with a slightly hopeful tone.

Yoosung smiled to himself. Anything to please his princess.

"If that's what makes you happy, then yes," he said as he tightened his grip on her.

Exhaustion hit them like a train, and they ended up falling asleep before they could clean themselves up.

* * *

When the RFA members gathered for their meeting on the upcoming party, MC squirmed in her chair uncomfortably. She could feel the hot stares of Jumin, Zen, and Seven as Jaehee read off the potential guest list. Yoosung was sitting next to her, his hand resting gently on her thigh. Feeling her unease, Yoosung looked around at the other males in the room, and could see the hungry stares aimed at his girlfriend. His purple eyes flashed, and he turned to MC and kissed her without warning. Roughly forcing his tongue into her mouth, a loud moan escaped MC, causing all eyes to look their way. He pulled away from her as a thin line of saliva connected their mouths. The sharp stare he gave her immediately sent a dull ache to her pussy.

"Tell them who you belong to," Yoosung commanded with a rasp. His eyes turned to the other RFA members, burning with possessiveness.

"To Yoosung," was her breathless reply, eyes glazed over. "All of me belongs to him."

"Good girl," was his smug reply as he sat back in his chair leisurely while crossing his arms.

Jaehee tried to get the meeting back on track after that little show, but she'd be damned if she didn't think that was hot.

* * *

 _Okay... now I feel horribly embarrassed lol. It's been so long since I've tried to write anything, especially when it comes to the explicit stuff. If you liked it, I would appreciate some feedback. If you didn't, constructive criticism is also welcome. As I said, it's been a while since I've written anything and I just want to see how my first attempt of getting back into it goes. Thanks in advance :)_


End file.
